COMEBACK TO ME
by Chanmel27
Summary: [BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA] Luhan seorang model cantik dan terkenal mendapat sebuah tawaran pekerjaan. Akan tetapi, pekerjaannya ini mengharuskannya untuk bertemu dengan seseorang dari masa lalunya yang buruk. Apakah yang akan terjadi? So, Check this out! [HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo. EXO Official Pairing. GS for Uke! Read and Review? Thnk u]
COMEBACK TO ME CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

SUMMARY

[BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA]

Luhan seorang model cantik dan terkenal mendapat sebuah tawaran pekerjaan. Akan tetapi, pekerjaannya ini mengharuskannya untuk bertemu dengan seseorang dari masa lalunya yang buruk. Apakah yang akan terjadi? So, Check this out!

[HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo. EXO Official Pairing. GS for Uke! Read and Review? Thnk u]

.

.

.

MAIN CAST :

HUNHAN

.

.

.

SLIGHT CAST :

CHANBAEK

KAISOO

.

.

.

~HAPPY READING~

.

.

.

"Xi Luhan, bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi kau ada pemotretan di Busan." Kata seorang perempuan berambut blonde kepada perempuan yang bernama Xi Luhan.

"Iya manager Byun. Ah ku pikir aku harus mengambil cuti panjang." Luhan berjalan dengan lunglai ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya.

"Hei, tenang saja, minggu depan kita ambil cuti satu bulan." Kata Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Ah, terimakasih Bunny Byun." kata luhan langsung keluar dari kamar mandi lalu memeluk erat Baekhyun.

"Jangan panggil aku Bunny Byun babbo!" kata Baekhyun sambil menepuk jidat Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah. Temanku, ayo kita berkerja!" kata Luhan berapi – api.

Xi Luhan. Model terkenal di Seoul. Ia sudah mendapatkan enam piala penghargaan selama dua tahun atas bakatnya menjadi model iklan maupun model majalah. Ia masuk kedalam 200 wanita tercantik di seluruh dunia dan menempati urutan yang ke 10.

.

.

BIG EVENT HHI

\- COMEBACK TO ME -

.

.

"Sehun, kita membuhtuhkan model baru untuk iklan pakaian dalam terbaru kita."

"Bukankah sudah ada Kyungsoo?" kata seseorang yang dipanggil Sehun tadi.

"Kyungsoo mengalami kecelakaan semalam dan cedera yang di dapatkannya cukup parah."

"Cari model lain yang bisa menggantikannya untuk sementara waktu. Cari yang secantik, sesexy, dan sepolos Kyungsoo. Ku rasa Seoul harus mencari bakat – bakat baru." kata Sehun.

"Aku sudah membawa foto model untuk menggantikan Kyungsoo."

"Taruh di mejaku Yeol, ku harap pilihanmu bermutu." pinta Sehun.

Chanyeol –seseorang yang sedari tadi mengajak Sehun berbicara- meninggalkan ruangan Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil.

'Kau akan menyuikainya hun' batin Chanyeol .

Sehun yang sedari tadi menatap keluar jendela berjalan ke arah mejanya dan mengambil amplop yang berisikan foto model yang akan menggantikan Kyungsoo.

Sehun menatap foto modelnya. Wanita berambut coklat panjang yang sedang duduk sambil menggenggam seikat bunga.

Sehun menyeringai melihat foto model yang akan menggantikan Kyungsoo tersebut.

"Luhan. Kita akan bertemu lagi." Ucapnya pelan.

Oh Sehun. Pemilik perusahaan pakaian dalam ternama di Seoul. Ia sudah mendapatkan tujuh penghargaan atas karyanya merancang pakaian dalam dan membuat orang yang memakai karya – kayanya tersebut merasa nyaman.

.

.

BIG EVENT HHI

\- COMEBACK TO ME -

.

.

"Kenapa kita berhenti disini?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari mobil hitam Luhan.

"Ini kesempatan besar Luhan. Perusahaan COEX IZRO sedang mencari model untuk menggantikan Do Kyungsoo." Kata Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau. Baekhyun, aku sudah terkenal, untuk apa aku menyetujui ini." Kata Luhan menatap malas kearah Baekhyun.

"Bernakah? Kau tidak ingin balas dendam Lu?" tanya Baekhyun saat Luhan membalikkan badannya.

\- Flashback On -

"Benarkah kau mencintaiku?" tanya pria berambut hitam itu.

Perempuan yang di tanya itu hanya menunduk sambil mengangguk.

"Ya, Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Sehun mengambil kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancung perempuan berambut coklat yang baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Buktikan, Lu." Kata sehun sambil membuka baju seragam sekolah Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng sambil mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari Sehun yang sedang menciumi dadanya.

"Kau mau apa! Hen... ti ahh kan" kata Luhan sambil berusaha menjauhkan Sehun dari dadanya.

"Tenanglah Lu, disini sepi. Kau akan menikmatinya." Kata Sehun sambil melirik ke arah kanannya sambil mengangkat jempolnya memberikan tanda pada seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang tembok sambil memegang sebuah handycam.

Sehun melepaskan bra Luhan dan langsung meremas dadanya dengan kuat, hal itu membuat Luhan mendesah hebat. Sehun mulai menjilati nipple milik Luhan.

Sehun menurunkan resleting rok Luhan dan menurunkan rok itu sampai paha. Ia lalu menurunkan celana dalam pink hello kitty Luhan dan mengelus selangkangan Luhan.

"Jangan sehuhhhh, to… ahh long." Kata Luhan masih mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari Sehun.

"Diamlah. Kau akan menyukainya."

Sehun menurunkan celana sekolah serta celana dalamnya, ia segera memasukkan batangnya yang sudah mengeras sedari tadi ke dalam liang kenikmatan milik Luhan.

"Ahhh.. uuhhh.. ahh" Luhan mendesah.

"Ahh." Sehun ikut mendesah.

15 menit berlalu

"Sudah ku bilang kau akan menyukainya"

Sehun memakai kembali celananya dan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berbaring dengan tubuh setengah telanjangnya. Lalu Sehun pun menghampiri temanya.

"Ayo Yeol. Cukup bersenang – senangnya." Kata Sehun kepada temannya itu. Mereka berduapun tertawa sambil berlalu pergi.

Luhan menangis tersedu - sedu.

"Luhan sedang apa kau disini? Oh astaga Lu! Apa yang terjadi padamu." teriak Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. Serta bercak darah di paha Luhan yang telah mengering.

Luhan yang sedang memakai seragampun terkejut dengan teriakkan Baekhyun. Ia langsung menangis di pelukan Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah kotor Baek." Kata Luhan menangis dipelukan Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini pada mu Lu, katakana padaku." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengelus pundak Luhan.

"Oh Sehun." ucap Luhan pelan.

"Dasar manusia itu. Dia memang benar - benar seorang bajingan." Kata Baekhyun marah.

"Aku akan melaporkanya ke polisi." Ucap Baekhyun lagi. Dengan nada yang sangat memburu.

Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak Baek. Aku tidak mau ada orang yang tau mengenai masalah ini. Beasiswa ku bisa dicabut jika pihak sekolah tahu mengetahui masalah ini."

"Baiklah." Baekhyun mengangguk dengan sedikit tidak rela.

Ya. Itulah Luhan sahabatnya, selalu memikirkan pendidikannya terlebih dahulu.

\- Flashback Off -

.

.

BIG EVENT HHI

\- COMEBACK TO ME -

.

.

"Sudahlah Baek, itu sudah lima tahun yang lalu." Kata Luhan.

"Ayolah Lu, kau hanya akan menjadi model sementara, hanya untuk satu minggu ini, dan kau bisa memberikan pelajaran padanya Lu. Baiklah lupakan liburan kita satu minggu kedepan. Aku akan menggantikannya dengan cuti dua bulan." Kata Baekhyun penuh harap.

'Ini bukan soal soal liburan ataupun balas dendam, aku hanya muak dengannya. Senyum palsu itu, cih.' Batin Luhan.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Baiklah. Ayo!" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Luhan. Mereka memasuki gedung yang bertuliskan COEX IZRO.

'Oh Tuhan mengapa aku harus bertemu dengannya?' Batin Luhan sambil berjalan memasuki gedung.

"Kau memikirkan apa Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak, Baek." Jawab Luhan singkat.

'Aku tau kau sedang berbohong Lu, maafkan aku Lu. Mempertemukan mu dengannya lagi, sungguh aku ingin sekali kembali kepada Chanyeol. Maafkan aku Lu, maafkan aku. Ini adalah jalan satu – satunya agar aku bisa kembali kepelukan Chanyeol, kau pasti mengerti Lu.' Batin Baekhyun sambil melihat Luhan dengan cemas.

.

.

BIG EVENT HHI

\- COMEBACK TO ME -

.

.

Luhan dan Baekhyun di persilahkan masuk oleh manager Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling memandang dengan malu - malu. Chanyeol adalah mantan kekasih Baekhyun sewaktu SMA.

"Permisi, perkenalkan nama saya Xi Luhan." Kata Luhan sambil membungkuk kearah Sehun.

Baekhyun terkejut dengan sikap Luhan yang seperti tidak mengenal Sehun.

"Bisa kalian tinggalkan kami berdua?" kata Sehun.

"Tidak!" kata Baekhyun sambil memegang tangan Luhan.

"Tidak apa Baek." kata Luhan meyakinkan Baekhyun dengan senyumanya. Baekhyun mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan diikuti Chanyeol.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Lu." kata Sehun.

"Aku sudah menyetujui kontrak dua minggu itu untuk menjadi model mu" tanya Luhan mengabaikan perkataan Sehun sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?" Tanya Sehun.

"Jadi kapan aku mulai bekerja?" kata Luhan mengahlihkan pembicaraan.

"Berhenti mengahlikan pembicaraan Lu, santai saja." Kata Sehun yang mulai jengah, karena sedari tadi Luhan hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan.

"Baiklah kalau kau sudah selesai bicara aku akan pergi." Kata Luhan sambil menunduk.

Sehun mendengus. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Luhan dengan kuat.

"Apa kau tidak mau bersenang – senang hmm?" kata Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

.

.

BIG EVENT HHI

\- COMEBACK TO ME -

.

.

Wanita berambut coklat dan blonde turun dari sebuah mobil sport hitam dengan anggun.

"Lu , untuk dua minggu ini semangat!" kata Baekhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Luhan mengangguk. Mereka berjalan memasuki gedung yang kemarin mereka kunjungi.

"Selamat sore, Luhan-ssi," ucap seorang pria berambut hitam ke coklatan yang baru saja memasuki lift yang di tempati oleh Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Oh. Selamat sore Kris-ssi, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Luhan sambil menunduk.

"Sangat baik. Kau menjadi model juga disini?" Tanya Kris.

"Aku hanya akan menggantikan Kyungsoo untuk dua minggu ini. Kau sendiri?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Sepertinya kita akan menjadi rekan kerja." jawab Kris sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Luhan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Jadi begini Lu, kau dan dia akan menjadi rekan kerja." Jawab Baekhyun.

Luhan masih kebingungan.

"Ya kalian berdua akan menjadi rekan kerja dalam model pakaian dalam ini, maksudku kau dan dia akan melakukan pemotretan bersama." Jawab Baekhyun menjawab kebingungan Luhan.

"Apa?" Luhan memarahi Baekhyun karena tidak memberitahunya tentang pemotretan ini. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, tentu saja Kris akan melihat tubuhnya. Siapa yang tak tahu Wu Yifan atau Kris, model pria yang sedang naik daun dan telah diberi penghargaan sebagai model teramah kepada masyarakat luas. Wajah Luhan memerah membayangkan ia dan Kris akan berfoto bersama.

"Luhan-ssi, kau tidak apa - apa? Wajahmu merah, apa kau sakit?" tanya Kris.

"Panggil Luhan saja. Aku tidak apa – apa." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang malu – malu.

.

.

BIG EVENT HHI

\- COMEBACK TO ME -

.

.

"Selamat sore nona Luhan. Aku Xiumin, orang yang akan mengurus bagian pakaian dalammu." kata seorang wanita berkemeja biru yang bernama Xiumin.

"Baiklah. Salam kenal, Xiumin-ssi." Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Berapa ukuran bra mu?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Haruskah aku menyebutkannya disini?" tanya Luhan ragu mengingat disebelahnya masih ada Kris.

"Aaahh mian, aku akan bersiap ditempat lain." Kata Kris sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eum ukuran bra ku 36C." kata Luhan.

"Pakaikan dia ukuran 32A." kata seseorang dibelakang Luhan, dan Luhan tau ini suara milik siapa.

"Ya! Sehun, apa kau gila? 36C dan 32A itu jauh sekali. Dadaku akan sesak" kata Luhan kesal.

"Sesak ya?" kata Sehun sambil menyunggingkan seringai dibibir sexynya, sedangkan Xiumin yang melihat pertengkaran kecil kedua orang di depannya ini hanya melongo.

"Kalau begitu, berikan dia ukuran 32B" kata Sehun.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri, 32B? Hah yang benar saja, itu akan membuat dadanya sesak dan membuat dada kiri dan kanannya menyatu.

Luhan pun menghela napas.

"Baiklah, berikan aku ukuran 32B." ucap Luhan final disertai dengan mulut menganga Xiumin.

Xiumin membungkukkan badannya untuk mempersiapkan bra yang akan dipakai Luhan.

"Aku tahu kau sengaja memperlakukanku seperti ini. Kau pikir aku akan takut? Aku bukan Luhan lima tahun yang lalu. Aku memulai hidup baruku yang jauh lebih baik sekarang, tidak ada yang bisa menjahtuhkanku. Ingat itu!" kata Luhan sambil menatap sinis pada Sehun dan Luhan pun berjalan menjahui Sehun menuju Xiumin.

Sehun tersenyum dan menggumam, "Tapi kau akan jatuh kepelukannku lagi. Seperti lima tahun yang lalu, Lu."

.

.

BIG EVENT HHI

\- COMEBACK TO ME -

.

.

Luhan berdiri di depan kaca, ia menatap dirinya dari ujung kaki sampai ke kepala. Hanya bra dan celana dalam berwarna hitam yang menutupi tubuh mulus dan putihnya.

"Ayo Luhan, kau pasti bisa! Semangat Lu!" ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Klik… klik…

Sehun masuk ke dalam ruangan ganti Luhan hanya dengan menunjukkan kartu pada kunci elektrick yang ada di depan pintu untuk masuk ke ruangan yang sedang ditempati Luhan.

"Hei, bagaimana bisa kau masuk kedalam sini. Keluar kau!" teriak Luhan sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan kain yang ada di dekatnya.

Sehun menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Sudahlah Luhan,lagipula aku sudah melihat semuanya, dan sudah umm mencicipinya." Kata Sehun sambil mendekati Luhan.

"Apa yang kau mau Oh Sehun?" tanya Luhan dengan keras.

"Dirimu." Jawab Sehun sambil mendekati Luhan.

Sehun memegang dagu Luhan dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan. Luhan mengalihkan wajahnya agar tidak menempel dengan wajah Sehun yang semakin mendekat.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku, Lu. Malam ini datanglah ke Black Bar. Kau akan menerima hukumanmu, karena telah membuat seorang Oh Sehun marah." Kata Sehun kemudian mengecup leher jenjang Luhan.

"Hukuman apa? Memangnya aku membuat kesalahan sehingga membuatmu marah." Tanya Luhan memberanikan diri.

"Kau akan tau jawabannya jika kau datang malam ini." Kata Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Luhan. Ia memegang kain yang Luhan pegang dan menariknya.

"Aku sudah melihat semuanya, Luhan. Tak usah malu." Kata Sehun terkekeh kecil dan mengacak - ngacak rambut Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Masih sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu ternyata." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum manis dan meninggalkan Luhan yang diam mematung melihat kepergian Sehun .

"Apa dia Sehun? Mengapa dia lembut sekali. Sudah Lu, dia itu bajingan. Jangan pernah percaya ucapan serigala dari neraka itu." Gumam Luhan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

.

.

BIG EVENT HHI

\- COMEBACK TO ME -

.

.

Luhan memegang pundak Kris, sedangkan Kris memegang pinggang Luhan. Mereka berdua bertatapan seakan dua orang yang haus ingin bercinta. Kemudian Luhan memegang salah satu tali branya seperti ingin membukanya, sedangkan Kris memeluk pinggang Luhan dari belakang.

Kamera pun menangkap mereka berdua yang sedang berpose dengan intim.

"Baiklah, untuk hari ini sampai disini saja." Teriakan fotografer tersebut menyadarkan Kris yang masih memegang pinggang mulus Luhan.

"Aahhh Terima kasih, terima kasih." Ucap Luhan sambil membungkukkan badannya ke fotografer serta beberapa pekerja yang ada disitu.

"Kris." Panggil Luhan.

"Ya?" kata Kris dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Terima kasih." Kata Luhan.

Kris mengangguk, "Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama malam ini? Apakah kau ada waktu?" ajak Kris.

"Makan malam? Tentu saja. Kebetulan aku tidak ada acara apapun malam ini." Kata Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti, jam 8 malam." Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah." Kata Luhan mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Kris.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Sehun yang sedang menatap seorang gadis berambut coklat yang sedang memakai kemeja yang diberikan Baekhyun.

"Dia milikku." Gumam Sehun pelan.

.

.

BIG EVENT HHI

\- COMEBACK TO ME -

.

.

"Oh tidak!" teriak Luhan ketika di depan mobil miliknya.

"Ada apa, Lu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku ada janji dengan Kris malam ini." Ucap Luhan.

"Wah, tak ku sangka kalian akan akrab secepat ini. Selamat kawanku" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"Aku tidak dalam keadaan baik Baek. Aku juga disuruh oleh Oh Sehun sialan itu untuk datang ke Black Bar malam ini." Jawab Luhan sambil berkaca di kaca mobilnya.

"Lalu, kau akan datang?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan.

"Umm yeah, aku akan pergi. Aku akan mengajak Kris untuk makan malam di Black Bar." Jawab Luhan mengedipkan matanya pada Baekhyun sebelum ia masuk ke dalam mobil.

Baekhyun menghela napas setelah menutup pintu mobil Luhan.

"Semoga dia akan baik - baik saja." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu mobil untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

BIG EVENT HHI

\- COMEBACK TO ME -

.

.

Gadis berambut coklat sedang duduk di depan tv, menunggu seseorang menjemputnya. Gaun berwarna peach serta kalung yang berliontinkan sebuah kunci dan sebuah gelang dengan warna yang sesuai dengan warna gaunnya serta heels setinggi 7cm menghiasi kaki jenjangnya.

Ting Tong…

Saat terdengar suara bel, Luhan segera memecet tombol untuk membuka pintu.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Kris dan di jawab dengan gelengan oleh Luhan.

"Tepat pukul 8 malam Kris" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

'Tampan' Batin Luhan saat melihat Kris. Malam ini Kris menggunakan kemeja panjang berwarna hitam, serta jeans dan sepatu boots.

"Kau ingin makan dimana?" tanya Kris.

"Black Bar." Jawab Luhan singkat dengan senyuman manis.

Kris tersenyum dan melajukan mobilnya menuju Black Bar.

Black Bar adalah tempat dimana muda - mudi Seoul berpesta. Disediakan restoran sekaligus diskotik, tempat bermain billiard, karaoke, bahkan motel kecil, dengan kata lain mereka bersenang - senang disana.

.

.

BIG EVENT HHI

\- COMEBACK TO ME -

.

.

"Selamat malam, anda ingin memesan apa Tuan dan Nona?" Ucap pelayan yang menghampiri meja Luhan dan Kris.

"Chiken steak dan orange juice." Ucap Luhan pada si pelayan tanpa melihat daftar menu, ia sudah biasa pergi ke Black Bar. Karena aktris dan model biasanya menggelar pesta disini, jadi ia sudah hapal apa saja menu yang ada di restoran ini.

"Aku beef steak dan grape juice." Ucap Kris tanpa melihat menu juga. Ingat, Kris adalah model terkenal seperti Luhan.

"Jadi, apa kau memiliki kekasih Lu?" tanya Kris.

Luhan dengan tiba - tiba membulatkan kedua bola matanya karena terkejut. Bukan terkejut karena pertanyaan Kris, tetapi terkejut dengan kehadiran orang yang ada di belakang Kris.

Oh Sehun, ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku celana dan memegang pundak Luhan.

"Maaf aku mengganggu kencan kalian. Tapi, aku harus menjemput kekasihku." Kata Sehun dengan santai.

Mata Luhan membulat kembali, mendengar kata - kata yang baru saja Sehun ucapkan. Diikuti dengan keterkejutan Kris karena datangnya Sehun secara tiba - tiba dan dengan apa yang Sehun ucapkan tadi.

"Dia milikku tuan." Kata Sehun sambil menggenggam erat tangan kanan Luhan.

"aku tak percaya denganmu." Ucap Kris sambil menarik tangan kiri Luhan, sehingga Luhan menyentuh dada bidangnya.

Luhan melihat bergantian kearah Sehun dan Kris.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang' batin Luhan bingung.

.

.

BIG EVENT HHI

\- COMEBACK TO ME -

.

.

"Beri penjelasan padanya Lu, kalau kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Kau milikku Lu, hanya milikku bukan milik siapapun." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap tajam kearah Luhan dan Kris.

"Lu jawab, aku tau itu pasti bohongkan. Kau tidak berpacaran dengannya kan Lu, ayolah Lu jawab jangan hanya menunduk seperti itu." Ucap Kris menuntut sambil menatap Luhan yang sedang menunduk.

"Cepat katakan Lu, kau milikku. Bahkan kita sudah melakukan—"

"Hentikan Oh Sehun! aku tak mau mendengarnya. Aku tak mau membahasnya lagi Hun, itu menjijikan bagiku. Maaf Kris, kali ini dia tak bohong. Aku memang kekasihnya." Kata Luhan memotong pembicaraan Sehun dan menggandeng tangan Sehun.

"Aku tak percaya, kau pasti bohong kan. Katakan padaku kalau kau berbohong Lu." Kata Kris memelas kepada Luhan.

"Hei, kau tak dengar kalau dia tak berbohong. Dia milikku, apa kau tuli tuan." Kata Sehun memandang Kris dengan tatapan malas. Sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Luhan.

Sungguh Luhan tak tega melihat Kris. Luhan tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang, dia sungguh bingung. Hanya saja dia tak ingin Kris tahu rahasia menjijikannya itu.

'Maafkan aku Kris. Maafkan aku.' Batin Luhan menyesal.

"Um, kau bisa pergi sekarang tuan. Kau sudah mendengarkannya kan. Aku ingin kencan dengan kekasihku dan tak ada yang boleh mengganggu. Jadi, kau bisa pergi sekarang tuan." Kata Sehun kepada Kris yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Cih, sial kau!" kata Kris sambil pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan.

Sungguh perasaan Kris sangat sakit mendengar ucapan Luhan tadi. Ya, Kris menyukai Luhan.

.

.

BIG EVENT HHI

\- COMEBACK TO ME -

.

.

Setelah kepergian Kris, Luhan dan Sehun hanya makan, tak ada pembicaran di antara mereka berdua. Sehun memakan makanan yang sudah dipesan oleh Kris tadi. Dan Sehun sekarang sedang melihat Luhan yang sedang melamun. Sebenarnya, dia sungguh tak tega melihat Luhan begini. Hatinya merasa sangat sakit.

"Kau keterlaluan Hun. Kau jahat, sungguh aku sangat membenci dirimu. Kau telah menghancurkan acara makan malam ku dengan Kris." Ucap Luhan sambil menunduk.

Sekarang, hati Sehun seperti di tusuk oleh besi panas. Rasanya sangat sakit, karena ternyata Luhan telah mencintai lelaki lain.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu, bahkan hatiku saat ini rasanya sangat sakit. Kau tau sakit Lu, rasanya sangat perih." Kata Sehun.

"Dulu apa yang kurasakan jauh lebih sakit daripada ini Hun, bahkan kau tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku waktu itu." Jawab Luhan sambil menangis.

"Kau sungguh brengsek Oh SeHun." Kata Luhan dengan nada kecewa.

"Kumohon Lu, jangan membahas masa lalu kita. Sekarang aku benar - benar mencintaimu. Lihat mata ku Lu jangan hanya menangis dan menunduk." Kata Sehun merasa bersalah.

"Antarkan aku pulang sekarang. Kepalaku pening karena membahas ini. Aku muak dengan mu." Ucap Luhan menatap Sehun sambil mengusap air matanya yang jatuh di pipi mulusnya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan mu jauh dariku Lu." Kata Sehun.

"Cih sudahlah, cepat antarkan aku pulang. Kepala ku sudah sangat pusing." Kata Luhan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Baiklah." Kata Sehun melemah.

Luhan berdiri meninggalkan Sehun menuju parkiran diikuti Sehun dibelakangnya.

'Tak akan ku biarkan kau jauh dariku, Lu.' Batin Sehun sambil melihat kearah Luhan dengan tatapan sendu.

Selama perjalanan pulang, mereka tak bicara sama sekali. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, baik Luhan ataupun Sehun.

"Sudah sampai. Jangan lupa, kau harus banyak istirahat malam ini. Jangan pikirkan apapun yang membuat kepalamu pusing." Kata Sehun sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Luhan.

"Terima kasih tuan." Kata Luhan sambil keluar dari mobil Sehun.

"Jangan memanggilku seformal itu, Lu. Aku tak suka." Kata Sehun.

"Jangan lupa makan, aku lihat tadi kau tak makan. Hanya mengaduk - aduk makanannya dan jangan lupa dengan pesanku tadi." Kata Sehun lagi.

"Ya aku ingat. Aku ingin masuk. Kau bisa pulang sekarang." Kata Luhan tanpa memandang kearah Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku pulang. Sampai ketemu besok Lu." Kata Sehun memasuki mobil mewahnya itu dan melajukan mobilnya pergi meninggalkan kediaman Luhan.

"Hah." Luhan menghela napas lelah dan mulai pergi menuju ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hehe maaf chingu ff yang sebelumnya harus dihapus karena saya rasa ff nya emang kependekan banget :'D sekali lagi mian chingu~ semoga ff yang ini udah cukup panjang yak hohoho

MIND TO REVIEW?

THANKS

\- BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA -


End file.
